


Merry Christmas

by FoxxayisGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Cersei, Love Confession, Love Confessions, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Series, Smut, a little porny, where ned stark is an orphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxayisGay/pseuds/FoxxayisGay
Summary: Some fluff between Ned and Cersei.I don't know how this fic came up





	Merry Christmas

The Lannisters always knew how to celebrate Christmas. They were known for their enormous decorated house , filled with delightful smells and laughters that reminded you how warm the atmosphere was. Cersei Lannister was only five, it was the first Christmas that she could actually remember. She could still remember the white snow all over their yard and how cold the weather was. It was probably one of the harshest winters Casterly Rock had been through over the past decade. She could still remember the joyful vibes all around her house, the huge Christmas tree placed right beside the fireplace and the vivid smell of gingerbread biscuits haunting every room. She could still remember how she and her twin brother Jamie used to play in every room of their house .But most importantly she could still remember the bright features and smile of her mother’s, Joanna.

Her father, Tywin was nowhere to be seen. He was late again but they didn’t mind, they knew that he would make up for being late by bringing presents and treats and many other luxurious things that pleased his family especially his wife. Cersei had been waiting for him all morning. She wasn’t expecting any gifts or anything similar because she already knew that she was going to get them anyway. She was waiting for her father because she needed him to be there.

It wasn’t long before Cersei heard the doorbell.  
“Coming” she heard her mother yelling from the kitchen.  
Joanna run towards the door,her face flushed, sweat gathered upon her forehead and a red apron around her slim waist. But still,her mother was astonishingly beautiful. But despite being charming Joanna was also an excellent mother.She was that kind of mother that would move heaven and earth for her children.She was warm but mostly kind…

Joanna opened the door and gasped when she saw her husband.  
“Tywin?”Joanna said  
“I’ll expain everything”he said  
“This,is little Ned…I found him wondering in the streets all alone and Joanna,the boy has nowhwere to go,no family,no home,nothing.If I let him like that outside he would freeze to death.I don’t know,we can just let him sleep over here for a couple of nights and we’ll figure out what we’ll do.  
“Only,if you’re sure love”Joanna said,moved by her husband’s words but still a form of hesitation was upon her voice.  
“Alright then,I’m glad you agree with me because this young man needs a bath”Tywin said as he brought him closer  
“Come inside then sweetie,don’t be shy”Joanna said as he removed the boy’s dirty coat and his torn boots.

It was the first time then.It was the first time when Cersei saw Ned.

He was a small boy back then, probably two or three years older than she was.He had dark hair and soft grey eyes.His body seemed exhausted and so did his face.His lips swollen from the cold and his hands still trembling.

“Cersei come here and help me”Joanna gestured at her.  
“Yes mamma”Cersei said as she walked closer and helped her mother carry Ned upstairs.

When they finally reached the bathroom,Cersei made sure to fill the tub with hot water and her mother took the boy’s rugs off.When Ned realized that he was naked in front of the little girl in front of him,his cheeks turned red from embarrassment and got into the tub in order to avoid her insistent stare.

“Make sure,he’s washed up properly I’ll go fetch him some clean clothes”  
“Mhh”Cersei nodded and heard her mother closing the bathroom door behind her.  
“So what’s your name?”Cersei asked as she went to sit at the corner of the tub  
“Ned”the boy said in a low tone raising his head up at the same time  
“My name’s Cersei and I hope we can be friends”the little girl said as he took a sponge and scrubbed the boy’s shoulders.  
“Me too”Ned said and gave her a fake smile  
“Where’s your family Ned”the little girl asked  
“I don’t know,I haven’t met them.”Ned said in a low tone 

Cersei continued washing Ned’s back and hair until her mother came in.She helped the boy get out of the tub,wiped the hot water upon his skin and gave him some soft blue pajamas to dress himself.By the time Tywin helped to serve the table,Joanna,Cersei and Ned got downstairs.

At last they sat all together like a family and enjoyed the deliciously prepared meal.The Christmas table was filled with conversations including Ned and how he ended up like this.When they finally finished the pudding Joanna had made,she announced that it was timefor the children to slee.So the three of them said goodnight and went upstairs,leading Ned to their room.

“Good night Ned”Cersei whispered into Ned’s ear as she went back to her bed.  
“Goodnight Cersei”he whispered back .  
“Merry Christmas Cersei”Ned was about to say but it was too late because Cersei had already fallen asleep.

Time was passing,Joanna had gotten pregnant and Ned had been living with them for almost a year.Joanna and Tywin decided that it was the best thing they could for him so they tried to make him a part of their family.Ned was happy that he found a home but most importantly something that reminded him of family even though he wasn’t a Lannister.He adored Cersei though,every night he slept with her in the same bed keeping her warm and protected.Cersei had become a part of him…

Joanna died a few months later when she gave birth to Tyrion.After her death,only grief was constantly haunting the house.The warmth and the cozy feeling had been lost,Tywin had been too sad to talk to anyone,Jamie had been constantly crying and Cersei wasn’t in the mood for anything except blaming Tyrion for the death of their mother.Sometimes Ned was really grateful when Tywin’s sister came by to help because none of the three seemed to be cooperative enough.

Just like every night Ned held Cersei tight as he stroked her hair hoping she would sleep easier,but then she heard her soft cries.

“What’s wrong?”he asked as he tightened their embrace.  
“He destroyed us,we were perfectly fine without him”she muffled as she buried herself in Ned’s neck  
“Cersei you can’t say that,he’s your family”  
“No!”she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
“I don’t want you to remind me that,ever again”she said between sobs  
“Sleep now,get some rest”Ned whispered as his hand rubbed the small of her back slightly relaxing her.

 

11 years later  
Time was passing and Ned had been living with the Lannisters for eleven years.There wasn’t a need in adopting him but still he was a part of their family.He had convinced Cersei to show some sympathy to Tyrion and everything had been running smoothly between everyone,except Tywin whose behavior was still cool and typical.Of course Cersei had been still very close to Ned and so was he.They shared everything together and they were more than friends or even siblings.  
Ned had been at the age of 19 when a letter for him arrived at their house.It was Christmas again,it was the day he had first come to the Lannister residence. Apparently Ned Stark was accepted in Winterfell’s university and it was a great opportunity for him to go since he wasn’t that great of a student unlike Cersei.

“Cers,It’s only for a year or so,I’m not going there permanently,I’m sure that they won’t keep me there. ”  
“Please,Ned stay here there are several other universities that you can go”Cersei pleaded and she started grumping  
“Cers don’t make me feel like that”Ned said as he got closer and hugged her tight kissing the top of her head at the same time.  
“Oh yeah sure,leave,leave me alone and let me die here”  
“You’re talking bullshit right now”he laughed  
“Don’t you mock at me!”she yelled as she pushed herself away from his embrace  
“What the hell Cers?I thought that you were going to be happy for me,why are you acting like this?”  
“Because…because I love you!”she screamed praising god from inside her, because no one heard what she said,except Ned.  
“I love you too you fool”he said laughing  
“No,you don’t get it,I don’t love you like that,I mean of course I love you but not like that,not anymore….”  
She then paused for a minute.  
“The fact is, that I’m in love with you!”she sobbed,her green eyes were now red and her lips were trembling.

Ned was shocked.He had grown feelings for her,for quite a long time to be exact,but he hadn’t imagine that she would feel the same for him too.He loved her more than anything.He hadn’t loved anything more than her actually.And there she was,dressed into an ugly Christmas sweater that reached her knees,confessing that she was in love with him.

He could recognize that she was ready to die from shame but still he walked closer and put a his two longest fingers under her chin to raise her head.Now she was facing him, eyelids wet from tears,brows fierce and her plump lips half-open but still trembling.  
Ned couldn’t hold himself any longer,he lowered his head and brought his lips close to hers as he tucked some of her golden locks behind her ear.It wasn’t their first kiss,so they were quite experienced.Her mouth accepted his tongue and she brought a hand around his neck.Ned had so many questions spinning around his head but he couldn’t resist her,not after she confessed what she truly felt.

“I love you more than anything Cersei”Ned said between kisses  
“Ned…Ned”she moaned as she was trying to breath.  
“ I love you and I won’t stop saying it until the day I die”Ned said and brought his forehead close to hers.  
“Me too”she said and gave him a smile after a long time  
“Cers I want you”Ned groaned as he was slightly grinding against her body and kissed her lips over and over again.  
“Me too but what if father or Jamie comes earlier”she asked and slightly runned her fingers through his hair  
“Tywin-(he never really called him father)is at work and Jamie is at practice they won’t be back until 8”Ned said as he pushed her back to bed,starting to nibble at her neck  
“Ned”Cersei sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touches.

Ned started taking off their clothes,starting slowly pulling Cersei’s socks down and tossing the jumber she wore over her head.He hadn’t seen her body lke this for a long time.Cersei suddenly feeling too exposed being only with her underwear,rolled Ned’s body over took his bottom between her teeth and undressed him from the bottom to the top.Her actions were slow and sensual until she remembered that they had to do much quicker if they didn’t want to get caught.She unclipped her bra,spiling an incredible roundness at the same time and took the black thong off she had been wearing.Ned positioned himself in order to face her and attacked her neck with many pecks on her neck and collarbones.

“Don’t let me wait…”She mumbled under her breath.  
“Are you sure?”Ned asked as she pulled away looking at her straight in the eye  
“God,yes I think we’ve waited for a long time”She laughed as she stroked his shoulder  
Ned immediately pushed her body back to the mattress,his hand was stroking her sensitive area until he realized that she was dripping wet only from excitement.He opened his drawer beside the bed and pulled out a condom,he then immediately ripped the silver packet and felt Cersei’s hands helping him place it at the same time.  
“I’ll go slow but if it hurts tell me to stop”Ned said as he positioned himself at her entrance  
With his first thrust a moan suddenly escaped from their mouths.

Ned kept this slow rhythm until he felt Cersei’s nails digging on the flesh of his back.Cersei encouraged him to go faster and that’s what he did.He kissed her everywhere,he gently stroked her cheek and gazed at her facial expressions.She always made sure to meet his every thrust and gave him many open mouthed kisses.

“I’m sorry,I’m sorry,I’m sorry”Ned cried out and he fastened his pace  
“For w-what?”Cersei asked as he kissed his cheek and wiped away the tears that were ready to fall from his grey eyes  
“For not saying it first,Cersei ah,I-I love you!”Ned yelled and kissed her plump lips  
“I love you back”she moaned 

Ned couldn’t hold himself,his hips were moving back and fourth like crazy enjoying Cersei’s tightness at the same time.With a sudden thrust they both came,crying out their pleasure.  
Ned stayed like that inside her for a couple of minutes and when he pulled out,he brought Cersei’s body close to his and felt her breath,calming down.Ned’s hand was softly running Cersei’s naked back and placed occasionally kisses upon the top of her head.

“I won’t go,now that I have you I can’t just go and simply lose you”  
“No Ned,I’m sorry I was over reacting,you should go”she said as she raised her head up to kiss his lips  
“I love you,you’re my everything,I won’t let anything tear us apart”  
“I love you to ned”Cersei said as she hugged his body tighter and buried her head in his neck,her golden locks covering their naked bodies.  
“Merry Christmas Cersei”Ned breathed as he stroked the back of her neck

“Merry Christmas Ned”Cersei said and both closed their eyes like nothing happened and it was like ten years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I'm wishing Merry Christmas to everyone,secondly thank you for reading my story,I hope you liked it and also english is not my native language so please show some sympathy for any mistakes.  
> Happy holidays.


End file.
